Knocking on A sister's door
by Vicious W.W
Summary: "All what I have ever done was because I love you! Couldn't you see that, Anna? Why can't you see that there is a reason for all this?" After the thaw, Elsa is more than willing to spend time with her little sister, unaware of the sentiments that she let grow in the years of insolation. But when Anna starts to know the truth, she shuts Elsa out. Warning! ELSANNA.
1. Prologue

**Warning**: I just gonna say it now because I don't want flames later. This is an **Elsanna** fic, set in the frozen universe, which means that this fic contents **Incest**. Also... there will be one **character death**.

Is **T**... for now.

I hope you enjoy this prologue!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: The characters includes in this fic doesn't belong to me, but Disney.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"But I don't want to!"

The ice spreading from her shoes force the King and Queen of Arendelle to give a couple of steps back. For the first time in her shortly life, Elsa didn't care if they, her parents, were scare of her. She have powers, and those powers could be dangerous, but it was something that she knew well.

Since the accident happened, Elsa began to try harder and harder to not lose the now poorly control that she have over the powers, to be more careful around Anna, but it was not an easy task. Her powers didn't stop growing, and sometimes she froze things without wanting to. This was a fact, and the rulers were scare that other accident may happen. Not only to Anna, but for both girls. So they come to a conclusion, one that now Elsa is refusing to.

"You know is for the best, Elsa" Her Father said, taking two steps close to his daughter. "Just until you can control your powers, and it will be just a little time!"

"But thats not fair" She shout back, and the ice grow bigger. Her Mother looked at her husband with fear, but this time the King didn't retreat. Instead, he took another step to Elsa, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want to be with Anna! Play with her! She is my sister!" She said.

The king smiled with sadness, those were the exact same words that Anna said just moments ago, when they convinced her that Elsa was getting another room. Thats why they were fighting with their old daughter now, because she didn't want to be away from her sister. Of course, Elsa knew the whole reason about the new room thing, and that she would not see Anna anymore but instead the two would be apart from each other.

The King told her that this was for the best, but she didn't believe him.

"I will be more careful!" She yell, and the desperation in her voice was evident "Just- Please! I don't want to be away from her!" the tears were forming in the little eyes.

This time her mother came closer, and with all the bravery she could have, she hug Elsa. It didn't matter if she frozen, the Queen thought, It was worth for her.

"I know, Elsa, I know" She said, almost in a whisper "Just a little time, just till your learn how to use your powers. And then... All will be normal again"

Elsa seemed to hesitate a little before return the embrace. Then, with a cracky voice she asked her mother "F-For real?"

"For real" The Queen assured. And The king join them in the embrace. Smiling.

But deep in their hearts, they all knew that this wasn't a thing of just a couple weeks or months. But they preferred to believe it, for now.

* * *

"I think that I heard a crash" Elsa say, curios as she can only be.

"That was probably Anna" Her mother respond, "She loves that bicycle that you gave her, but... well, you know your sister. She can't stay quite for more than a second" She added with amusement, and so the King smiled.

But Elsa didn't return the gesture "Sometimes I wonder if I really know her"

"Don't say that, Elsa. You love your sister!"

"But that love is meaningless if I can't show her!" She yell, stunning the couple, whom looked unsure about what to do. Elsa was inside in her room with her parents, and at first they were talking about the progress she had made by now until they catch the sound of Anna, crashing down the stairs. Years passed since the time she got this room. But even so, it didn't feel like it was hers. She never get used to the feeling of loneliness that embrace her every moment she spend inside here, and the princess almost never got out. She took off her right glove, trying to make her feel more comfortable of the sudden outburst, and without thinking it twice she create a little snowflake that was now descending to the floor, slowly.

"Elsa!" Both the King and Queen shouted. Elsa hastily put the glove on again, and then she turned to face them. The snowflake still dancing on the air.

"I'm sorry!" She said "It's just- I know I shouldn't but sometimes it gets hard to control it! And I can feel it! The powers... I need to release some of it or I will go crazy!"

"No! Elsa! Listen to me! _Conceal_, **don't feel!**" The king commanded, too concerned about the child's powers to understand the seriousness of the matter. Lately Elsa had manifested the need to use those powers, and sometimes it seemed that she lose the control over them, and then there were times the she use them on purpose, claiming that it hurt her much to contain.

"Overcome the pain, Elsa" The queen spoke in a voice much softer than the King's "If you can't, then how will you see Anna again?" She asked.

"Overcome the pain..." Elsa repeat it, smiling. The princess could almost laugh at that. Little knew the rulers how painful it was for her, how she felt like she was burning inside, with all the irony of the fact. But then again, she will try, because only doing that she would see her sister, and she was more than willing to overcome any pain to be with Anna. Elsa wanted to hug her again, filled her with kisses and talk to her about anything, giving her an affirmation of the love that the big sister has for the princess.

Of course, fate, as it was, will always bring pain.

"I'll try... I miss her so"

The parents rushed to her side "We know, Dear. Just a little time-" But they never get to complete the sentence.

Because when the snowflake touch the ground, it suddenly exploded, freezing the corner of the room.

But before she could react, in Elsa's mind, the words _just a little time_ were repeating itself, with anger and indignation.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Anna was staring at the door, with a hand up, about to knock.

Their parents were death. But Elsa didn't show up on the funeral.

Something was telling her, that in the other side of the door was Elsa, and that she was just like her.

But worse.

Anna wanted to be with Elsa, more than ever, and she refused to listen that little voice inside that was telling her that Elsa, as always, would not accept her.

She tried to sob, although there were no tears now.

"_Please, I know that you're in there;_

_People are asking where you've been;_

_They said 'have courage', and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you, just let me in._

_I really want to_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_"Do you wanna build a Snowman?"_

In the last part, Anna turned her back to the wall, and she sat on the floor.

She wanted to cry, but there were no more tears to drop.

She, _and Elsa_, were empty.

Anna never knew it, but when she finally fell asleep the door did open.

And Elsa came out, in her face was the hope that the little sister will notice her, and discovered the secret.

She didn't wanted to hide anymore.

But as soon as she sat the princess lying next to the door, she regretted her decision.

But she couldn't let her on the floor.

Without thinking she grabbed Anna with both arms, ungloved, with the caution of not waking her, and started to walking through the halls in the direction of Anna's room. That night the castle was even more empty than normally, so when she finally put Anna on her bed, Elsa stayed a little longer just to watch the little princess relax. She noted, more to her displeasure, that she was no longer the same little sister, and she lamented her years of insolation.

She gave Anna a little kiss on the cheek before leaving, but just when she was about to doing so, she heard a gasp.

She turned, only to discover Gerda staring at her.

"P-princess Elsa!? I mean- Your majesty!"

Elsa looked at her, confused about the address, but her mind soon told her that she was practically the Queen now. She gave a wave, calming the servant, but the woman was still stunned to see her.

But just before she say something the princess passed her side, and then she commanded her with a serene voice - but with a preoccupied eyes -

"My sister mustn't know that it was me who bring her here, if she ask, tell her it was yourself" She said while walking, turning her gaze to the halls.

Gerda just stared there, her mind still analyzing the information.

* * *

**AN: Well, this is it!**

**A little short compare to whats next. Please, if you see some error, let me know! Also, I must tell you that the next chapter is after the events of the movie. Remember that this is an Elsanna fic, despite that this chapter didn't seemed like it. **

**One last thing: If you think that the skip could be bad (Why do you think that?) then I need to tell you that there may be chapters about the years between the death and the coronation.**

**Why does everyone put the AN like this?**


	2. Chapter 1

_"So, it is alright for me to feel like this?"_

_The smile on the face of the King was saying yes, but somehow Elsa knew that he didn't get the exact message. Or maybe it was too soon to say? Stroking the little cheek of the princess the man answered "Is fine Elsa, you just miss your sister"_

_The girl nodded at the King, though that she was right; He didn't get what she really meant, but it was fine for now. Later she would ask her mother, hoping to made the woman understand the matter better than her father. Remembering the exact few words that she used, Elsa still couldn't see where did the man lost track of the words and ended up saying that it was pure 'sisterly love' when she even said that she was 'in love'._

_A sister that she barely see, and when they do, is just for a couple of seconds before she slam the door._

_Or maybe the King didn't want to believe those words. In which case she shouldn't even mention this to her mother._

_Elsa wave a goodbye, and when the man finally closed the door she left herself fall with one single thought._

_'What I'm going to do?'_

* * *

All the citizens of Arendelle were in joy, celebrating that the things were back to normal.

It was over, after all, the great frozen ended with a thaw.

Elsa was watching Anna through one of the windows of the castle. Anna was running, looking for her friend Kristoff around the town. She wanted to deliver the reward for the actions of the boy in person, and so she departed, leaving Sven the reindeer to take care of the surprise meanwhile Anna search for him. And so Elsa stayed on the window, not because she didn't trusted her sister enough to find the man, but because she still needed to confirm that Anna wasn't made of ice, and she was not dead by her fault. It still cause some pain to remember that even after all, after all the sacrifices she made, she still manage to put Anna in danger.

But now it didn't matter. Happiness was something reachable now.

She stared there, until Anna was out of sight, and then she focused her vision to were Sven was. The Queen was still amazed by how the whole kingdom had forgive her, despite all the mess was indeed her fault. Soon, she lost herself in her memories, recalling the events that occurred the moments after they thaw Arendelle.

Such like the judgment of Hans.

* * *

The prince of the southern Islands was on his knees in the middle of a huge hall. The throne room in fact. The man lowered his face, shameless but defeated, and waiting the sentence of dead as the traitor deserved.

This was her second jugment in the day, after decide the fate of the men from Weseltown. In the throne sat Elsa, her face expressionless. Truth was that she felt ashamed. This day was indeed the first day that she sits on her dad's throne, and the Queen never expected it to be in a trial. Normally her father will discuss important matters in his office, and in this hall he will met and heard the request that the many citizens of Arendelle propose. Rarely the old King will condemn someone for a crime, but never death, and this was the punishment that all the allies representatives and dukes were expecting.

They were at each side of the hall, and two guards stands closely to Hans, just for precaution. Elsa looked directly to the accused, but never making eye contact. Suddenly she felt a hand on her own, and she immediately note that this was Anna's, who was at her left side with Kristoff.

The captain of the guards, a man named Halden, was speaking, doing a little recount of the events that occurred during all this mess. She then heard about the actions that the prince made to secure the citizens of the Kingdom, much to the surprise of the woman, and it seemed that everyone was ignoring the fact that the prince took care of the place while she was hiding on her crystal palace in the north mountain.

The guard then give a little pause before proceeded to make the last statement.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Islands. You're accused of treason, attempt of assassinate for both the princess and queen of Arendelle! The punishment for this crime is death by hanging!"

Silence.

There were all kind of reactions; Smiles even, and nobody protested.

Anna gasped; The princess really wasn't expecting this, as much she hate the man for what he did, she would never wanted someone to be dead. Nobody deserved such fate. Kristoff didn't even flinch.

Although most of the allies in the hall were satisfied for the sentence, some there were still expecting for the Queen to talk, knowing that Elsa had the final word on the threat. There was particularly a girl with short brown hair that looked terrified. Elsa didn't recall her name, but she was sure that she came from the kingdom of Corona. Everyone eyes now were gazing at the throne, expecting Elsa to talk and confirm the verdict.

But the answer was different.

"No" She denied, surprising everyone in the hall. And for the first time Hans raised his head, looking directly into the Queen's eyes with doubt and hope.

Anna was stunned, but she didn't say nothing, one hundred percent trusting her sister decision. Kristoff, on the other hand seemed angry, but he neither protest against the Queen.

Before anyone could form a way to respond, Elsa stood, and looking directly at Hans she then say "Prince Hans of the Southern Island, due to your actions against the crown of Arendelle, I should give you a death sentence"

"But I will not" She gave a short sigh and then continue "Even if you tried to kill me. Even if you left Anna to die, you still acted in orden to put all the citizens of Arendelle safe from the winter"

The Queen gave them a sad smile "Which was my fault" And the slight of guilt in her tone was evident. Anna gave her a concerned look, although Elsa couldn't see it.

"I would not forget what you did for my people, and you have my gratitude for that"

To say that everyone was in shock because of those last words was an current statement. Hans himself did not believe the Queen's words, but it was more because he know that it wasn't all.

How could it? So he remain silent and quiet. Forgiveness isn't something that you can give to anyone so easily, much less someone that had tried to commit something so heavy as murder, and hasn't even dare to apologize for the acts that he made. And again, Hans has always believe that an apologize means nothing if he couldn't provide that he truly felt sorry, which wasn't the case now. Despite all that, he never thought for a second that he was going to get alive for this and now...

Soon the Queen raise a hand to stop one of the dukes for talking, letting them know that she wasn't over.

"But I cannot neither forget what you did to Anna!" She spoke directly to Hans, and there was rage on her voice, but she calmed down at the istant "You will not die, Hans. I'm assuring you that. You will be on your way to the Southern Island. There will be performed another trial for you which will be accordant to the laws of your land, and _they_ shall punish you the way they see... Fit"

Now Hans didn't know if he should feel relieve or scare. Fully knowing whom were 'they', he started to wish that the Queen let him stay at the dungeons of the castle for all the eternity if she wanted so. His brothers sure will feel ashamed of him, and they would not hesitate in torture him untill he kill himself or worse. The only hope for Hans was his Father, the King, and the old man will certainly be mad at him too.

"With this, I call this trial to an end. If some of you have further question you can talk to me in the meeting chamber, for this matter as well as the matter that concerned Weseltown. I will be there shortly to adjust the last details for the department of the Prince"

As everyone exited the room, Anna and Kristoff step closer to Elsa. The two of them gave the Queen different looks; One of approval, and other of disagreement.

But the smile of Anna was everything she needed to confirm that she did the right thing, and so she ignore Kristoff's gaze and started to make chat with her young sibling. Eventually he gave up and join the sister as they walk to the door.

Then Anna realized something.

"Wait!" She say, making the two blondes to stop in their tracks "Last details? You mean that you have already planned this!?"

"Well yes" Elsa admitted "Though that I didn't know what Hans did until Handel mention it"

This surprised the couple "Then why'd you prepare a ship if you didn't have a reason to?" Asked Kristoff, again growing in anger.

"I did have a reason!" Elsa exclamed "The same one even. I was going to forgive his life either way. It was just good that he isn't a complete jerk obssese with power, and actually have a heart. Thanks to that all thoses dukes and representatives didn't question me a single time, and it let them see me as a person capable of forgiveness"

They both raise eyed brow at this, and so Elsa complete "With all that 'witch' thing, well... I'm glad that they at least heard what I say" She say, guilty.

Shocked but not speechless, Anna couldn't help but ask "But why'd you forgave him? You didn't a reason for that before!"

Elsa just smile, a little embarrassed "I **do**. I know that you'll never want someone to die, even if that person did what he did... You just will forgive him only because is alive, and you wouldn't take that away from someone"

Blushing, Anna took a moment to formulate something. Even all the years that the sister spent apart from her, Elsa still know Anna. This make her felt bad, because Anna couldn't really tell who Elsa was. Not the Queen, or the little girl who was always inside of her room, but her likes and dislikes and the things that she care about.

Organizing her own thoughts, she realized something that made her smile and almost cry, because she was one of the things that Elsa care about "You are right, Elsa. But how would you... How'd you know for sure...?" For much pain that it cause to Anna, it was true. How does Elsa know her so much if they couldn't even spend their childhood together?

"You're my sister after all... And besides" The Queen intercept, and then the guilt came back to her voice "After all, You forgave me. After all theses years, you still love me even when I leave you alone"

"Oh, Elsa..."

And Anna never get to continue those words as they were interrupted by a man. Hans stood there. The guards were passing by as they waited for everyone to leave the room first, but because they stopped and ended talking in the hallways they encounter once again with the man that tried to stole their kingdom.

Both men that were holding the formerly prince muttered a quiet apologized to Elsa and Anna before continue, but Hans looked as he wanted to say something, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before just lower his head without saying a word. Kristoff and Anna move so they could pass, but that Elsa didn't see the need to, keeping her face as much neutral as she could but noddly at the guards words.

Finally they passed, and a uncomfortable silent remained, until Kristoff decide to broke it.

"I don't agreed with you, Majesty" He said, calmed and cold "I think that you made the wrong choice. Do you really think that the family of that man will give him what he deserves?"

"Kristoff!" Anna tried to cut him for talking more, but it didn't result.

"For all that we know" The Ice Harvested continue "The King and all these princes could be far worse than Hans. What makes you think that they will not come back for vengeance or whatever? You should have get him killed so nobody wanted to mess with our kingdom again"

At this, Elsa wasn't sure if she should smile or simply laugh. She opt for the first one, not wanting to insult the man and by consequence Anna, who seemed close to him.

And again, Kristoff save her sister, so she could really no feel anger at him now. She too consider herself a patience woman, even if a man who have not idea of politics talked to her like this.

"If I kill Hans, then the Kingdom of the southern Island and all their allies will feel threatened by us; And that will bring a war upon Arendelle. A war that we can't never afford and much less win"

The eyes of Kristoff got wide, and then protested "But he tried to kill you, and Anna! Isn't that enough reason? I suppose that the fact that he is royalty make a big difference for him, right!?" This time Kristoff yelled, attracting the attention of some guards.

Elsa stopped them before they seized Kristoff, and then commanded the man to relax.

"Yeah, sorry... But I still don't believe that he is gonna get away with it" He muttered, and both the queen and princess give the man an understatement look.

"Well..." Elsa began again "Prince Hans... will certainly not get away without a punishment. As you said yourself, Kristoff, the family of Hans is truly worse than him - Except maybe the King - and the others twelve princes are know to be cruel and strict. He could even lose the right to the throne, and be remove as a prince of the kingdom"

"R-Really? They can do that?" Asked Anna.

"Yes. The King recently have fall into an illness and so he divide some of the responsibilities between the princes. Probably Hans will not die only because of what I did, but if it weren't for me..."

A new silent stood in the hall, none of them wanted to continue that conversation.

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa almost jumped at the voice of gerda.

"Forgive me! I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts" Say the old servant.

"N-No, You just startle me thats all" Elsa say before recovering her posture "What it is?"

Gerda smile "I know, Your majesty" Elsa rolled her eyes at this "I came to inform you that everyone have been gathered at castle courtyard now, like you ordered. They're waiting for you"

Elsa smiled and then she give the woman a nod "I'll be right there, Thank you"

Gerda leave the room, and Elsa decide to sit for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts and calm herself. She was going to give a little speech to the citizens, inform them of what had happened, and then she would simply ask for forgiveness. She still hate being in public, after all those years of insolation where she didn't have much human contact she still didn't know how to approach someone correctly. The only exception being Anna, of course.

Suddenly, there was a sound, like a crash. And the Queen walked to the window to see what it was.

She chuckle at little at the scene. Apparently, Anna and Kristoff were back, and due to the bandage in eyes of the man he crashed with one of the lampposts. Anna then showed the man he's reward, a Sled. _But this is any Sled, is the new model! I'm sure that he would love it! _And Anna was right, Kristoff looked amazed of the simple thing.

_Of course, is simple for me, but he is an Ice harvested! Actually official Ice delivered... The thing Anna made me do_, Elsa chuckle at the thought. _The sled will sure be of great help f-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the little scene that happen next. How Kristoff pulled Anna up, and then how her sister kissed him on the check. She felt jealous at the act but it did not last, because then Kristoff kissed Anna, on the lips.

The anger that Elsa was experiment could be see it in the room, literally. The temperature drop, and the ice was extending from her feet fast, frizzing everything inside.

Eventually Elsa calmed down and left the room, walking to the courtyard to meet the people. In the way there, many of the servants asked the Queen is she was feeling good; Some even dare to tell her that it was a little cold, and this let Elsa know that she needed to calm herself more if she really wanted to look friendly to the kingdom. When she finally made it over to the courtyard she could see the mass of people that were expecting her with kind eyes. She smile friendly, starting to feel a little awkward.

A servant took her to the middle of the place, almost by the fountain, where she offered a little speech to the people explaining the events that made her act the way she did. Some of the citizens gave her surprises expressions when she began to apologize, but at the end it was all just smiles.

Of course, not all the citizens were here, but it was the majority so she didn't see the need to worry about it now.

And where did the idea of making the floor ice so they can skate came?

Because before she could notice, she was asking them if they were ready. And now she was watching Gerda and Kai.

Anna join her moments after, and as much as she wanted to recriminate her about the kiss, she contain herself. Instead, she told her that they will never close the door again, because all that matter is the happiness of Anna, and if she was happy with Kristoff then she won't do nothing. Besides, she was finally free! Free to be herself, free to be with her sister!

Free to find the answer she needed to know about her powers. Because of her insolation she couldn't know why she have them in the first place but now - now she was the Queen. Now she could actually go out when she wanted, there was nobody saying her what she need to do, or wear, or whatever.

Freedom was one of the things that she longed for.

So she decide to ignore the tainted pain on her heart.

And hope that with the time it will pass.

* * *

**AN: So this is still setting the stage. I know it doesn't make much sense now, and why I put that scene with Hans and all. You'll see why when he is back.**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews! I recheck the last chapter and make some corrects. So I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Read you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So, this is where the real plot begins!**

**Enjoy the chapter! let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Knocking on A sister's Door**

**But the free times came slowly.**

Queen Elsa closed the door behind her, and let out a sigh of relief. Weeks have passed since the thaw, and now she was slowly getting into the life of a ruler. She knew that it was going to be a hell of a duty, but it was worth the sacrifices, and that include the fact that she have to wear clothes more appropriate for a royalty instead of her own crystal design. She can't even keep the hair in the single braid that she like, and she could only put it that way when she was alone or free from her duty until the next day, leaving her blonde hair wrapped like her mother's.

Though, still worth the sacrifices, and Elsa still couldn't decipher how her parents did to lead the kingdom into an era of prosperity and spend time with their daughters, because she find it hard to get a hole in her agenda to be with Anna. Even so, she never deny a call from her sister, no matter if she was exhausted or was on her way to another meeting. She would talk to her, tease her, and play with Anna until some servant came looking for her worriedly.

There were times when she was on her office, reading and signing papers and decrees, and for a moment to another she would look to the door, already hearing the singular steps of the only person that would dare to interrupt her while she was working. She would wait until Anna knocked the door in her own special manner and asked for permission, and then she would let her in. From that point Anna would sit on a closer chair, seeing Elsa work and give her some chat, taking the moments were Elsa grab another paper to do so.

But it wasn't enough for the both.

Though Anna have yet to told Elsa, she was in a relationship with Kristoff. Truth to be told, Elsa knew about it, but she was waiting for the red head to tell it herself, not wanting to rush the matter and push her sister away. Anna spend most of her time with Kristoff when Elsa was busy - Which was almost all day - and the two of them, sometimes alongside Olaf and Sven, would go into their own little adventures. The thought of Anna and Kristoff alone doing only god knows what was killing Elsa slowly, but she managed to not let her feelings exposed.

Years of practice, of course.

_Why I want Anna to be away from kristoff so badly? Is not like I hate the man is just..._ The Queen sighed, and she let her powers round free on the room, but not so much that they can freeze it all over. The temperature just drop a little.

_I want her to be okay... right? And at the same time I want her to be all mine. When did I become so selfish? Maybe this is..._

It was not the only thing that bothered the Queen. There were the matter of the memories of Anna. She still didn't know what happen that night thirteen years ago, and Elsa thought that she deserved the truth. She deserve to regain her memories, she deserve the true more than any other person in the whole kingdom and Elsa was going to let her know soon, as soon as the perfect moment appear _again, _because a plenty of perfect moments had passed by now. For more pain, Anna was starting to ask her question about the past. Fortunately, most of them were about how did she gain those powers - a question that Elsa honestly didn't even know the answer herself and was yearning to know.

And when Anna asked why Elsa didn't told her about the powers before, there was that little voice inside her that screamed, yelled, and demanded her to spit the whole truth on the pretty face of her sister. Even so, she remained quiet, telling the little sister that she just was so much scared to think of reveling them and hurt Anna, and this was enough for the young sibling apparently.

A thing that very much happened despite her efforts.

_Did Mama and papa knew?_

Yes. But she lied to Anna about it, and Instead she told her otherwise. Elsa can't let Anna get angry at their parents, because they believe that they were doing the best for their daughters and they died believing that. It wasn't the case, but you can't forgive dead people. Once that one of the people you care about is gone, its better to let it be that way, keeping the good of them in your memories and forgetting the bad side of everything.

They deserved that.

They deserved that as much as Elsa deserved now to know about the powers that she holds, which lead us now to this room. The Library. Elsa remembered that night thirteen years ago, and how her dad rushed to this room looking for that book. A book that she never forget, and was now on top of the shelving. At first it was hard to find, and it took more than a few days to finally got the book. After that, Elsa took almost every free time to read it, and she only stopped when she had_ Queen activities_ or when Anna came to take her out. The last time she left the book on the troll's page because she wasn't looking for it before, but for a part that might say something about her, the nature of the frozen powers.

But all that was left was only a reference about the trolls and they acknowledge of ancient magic. This let Elsa know how much desperate her father was that night, and even so he seemed confident and sure in that situation. Elsa smiled at this memory. She took the book on the shelving and began to read it again on that part, starting to search for a location where the trolls might be. She didn't quite remembered the ride at all.

Elsa's smile got wide when she move to the next page and found a small folded paper that didn't match with the book; A map that she recognize. She picked the paper and began to unfold it when all of sudden a couple of documents began to hit the table near to her. She almost jump at the sound, and was about to scream the name of Gerda when she turned around and saw a men in uniform sit on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked in amusement.

"I'm just about to kick you out of the castle, why?" She responded, returning the gesture, sighing in relief in her mind.

"Just asking, your Majesty. You seemed in deep thoughts just moments ago. You didn't even hear the sound of the door when I opened it, much less the knocks before, and you were just standing in front of the shelving"

She close the book with the map marking the exact same page. "I was just enjoying the lecture, thank you" Elsa said, but Kai was still suspicious, though he didn't push it. It was probably none of his concern, he thought.

"Regardless... What are those documents?" The Queen asked.

Kai's face lighted "Ah! Yes, here you have the report that you requested from the Spymaster" Kai said while handed the file.

_Spymaster report?... He means the situation of that prince..._

"And that?" Elsa said, pointing the other file, still on the table. Kai took and drop it in the hands of the Queen, with certain nerve that made the Queen arched an eyebrow.

"Well.." Kai began "You see. The Spymaster is still a little... unsure of her new task. So she elaborate a whole document where she specific the reasons why she shouldn't be doing... this"

"Just because she doesn't want to follow my order?"

"Yes. She make this to change your mind, your Majesty. She even put a list of... Well, '_better things that I should be doing instead of spying your sister_'. She is quite mad at you, I must say"

"I literally turn the head of our intelligent system into a baby-sitter, so I can tell. Anyway, tell her to be at my office" Kai bowed at this "I talk to her there, but nothing is going to change. We are not at war - for much surprises that it still cause me after what I did - and Arendelle's relationships with others Kingdom despite Weseltown are great, so this is really the best assignment that I can provide to her"

"If you don't trust the young Ice Master then why don't you command he to go?"

"Is not that I don't trust him... its something else"

There were a few moments of silence.

Kai's face hardened a little "Still, you know that the Spymaster had a point. If I may say, your majesty, we should keep an eye on others. Not even your father the King was so confident about this matter"

Elsa raise a hand before Kai open his mouth to continue. The smile on Elsa was far gone now "Already did, Kai. I trust you to keep this to yourself, but we have spies on every kingdom that has even the less of the contacts to Arendelle. How do you think we got this report? She is only mad because I gave her that mission!" Then, Elsa pointed at the Hans's situation one "...The southern Island won't let us know about what happened to him. I don't know why, if it is because of pride or something else but the news about the thirteen princes haven't left the country"

"What-what does it says?"

The Queen gave him a little smile "I'm about to know now, but its nothing you care about" She didn't sound as harsh as the words were, but Kai got the message. So he retire out of the room, decide to do as the Queen commanded before and so he went to where the Spymaster was.

Elsa didn't looked at the documents but hours later, because as soon as Kai was gone, she returned to pick the paper on the book and began to analyze the map...

* * *

"So, when do we tell her?"

Kristoff and Anna were walking through the hallways of the castle, heading to... nowhere exactly. They were just walking because like this Anna could entertain herself while listening to Kristoff. Otherwise she would be stuck in a chair, hearing him scolding her the fact that she promise to told Elsa about their relationship. A thing that she haven't done yet.

And now Kristoff was saying that maybe it was better if the both tell her, and not only Anna like they had planned before.

To Anna he was just babbling, of course she have the guts to do it herself!

"I have the guts to tell her myself, Kristoff!" She shouted, changing her course to Elsa's office.

"You sure? Because last time I checked it had been a week since you said that! and that was a week ago!" He shouted, and for a moment Anna thought that Kristoff was really mad, until she heard the chuckle.

"Oh, come on! Elsa was busy! With all those meeting we barely have time to play and talk and spend time together. Not my fault she's the queen"

"You couldn't have tell her in those moments? You were totally alone! Well, Olaf was there sometimes... but only sometimes! And besides is only Olaf!"

Anna look at him, pretending to be offended "Only Olaf? You serious Kristoff!? Olaf makes every situation different!"

Kristoff give her a disbelief gaze "Yeah? Like how? I thought that he doesn't scare you anymore, even when he is wandering around without his head"

Anna giggle "Yeah! Well he doesn't scare me when he is wandering without his head!... Except for that time when I was on the bathroom, uhhh..."

This confused Kristoff "What? What time in the bathroom? Did something happened?"

"Oh! I was about to use the bathroom when his head came from..." Anna blushed "Never mind. He scared me, I yelled, his body found him, he apologize and starts running and that was all"

Kristoff wasn't sure if he wanted to ask more, so he let it be. "How'd he end there?" Anna didn't responded, it was information that he didn't needed anyway. "So, we are going to tell Elsa now, are we?"

"Yep! Wait no!" The pair stopped "I'll tell her! Seriously Kristoff, I promise you that everything will be all right and I wanna be the one... or at least thats what I want to believe. Oh gosh! I hope she doesn't get mad at me for not telling her all this time! I should have told her sooner, what if she break us apart? She can't do that, can she? Of course she can! She's the queen! Please let Elsa be good with this!-"

Kristoff grabbed her by her shoulders, and then he hugged her. Anna at first was shocked but then she rested her head on his chest "Don't worry too much about it, Kristoff. Elsa is gonna accept us" She kissed him on the lips. A short kiss but it was enough for the men. With time he had learn that it was better listen to somebody without arguing, without looking in the most realistic way and screw up things, and just let the hope be. The case was that he never thought that Elsa won't be okay with them, but a smile was enough to say this.

So he smile at her.

"Okay" Anna was shaking, like a fighter that is about to enter into the battlefield, but the hand of Kristoff gave her courage. "Here we are... Here.. we... **Go!**"

And she knocked on her door.

...

She knocked again.

and then again.

and again.

again.

And like that over a half hour, thats when she started to yell for her sister, saying that they promised not more locked doors. That took another half hour when finally she began to punch the door. When Kristoff finally stop her they notice the whole crew of servants that were watching. Anna didn't care as she free herself for the grab of her boyfriend and kick the door.

Ten minutes passed before a servant gather all the courage to inform the princess that her sister was in a meeting right now, and that the room was locked because nobody was in there and not because her sister didn't wanted the princess in.

"Why didn't you tell me early!?" She looked to them all, and Kristoff was going to laugh if it weren't for the servants "Now, this is embarrassing" She giggle nervously before run away in the direction that the servant told her sister was. Kristoff walked in the same direction.

When she finally reached the meeting room she watched as different dukes and nobles were talking outside of the room. The meeting was over, much to her relief, now Elsa will have some minutes free to talk! She passed through some of them, apologizing even when she didn't step in their foots, but it was a manner that Elsa told her to always keep. She bumped against a man by accident, but she took the worst part because she fell to the floor and hit her head hard. There she saw Elsa getting out of the room and getting close to her, and watched how she shouted some words at the man that she didn't hear well.

Elsa picked Anna's hand and help her to get up. Anna tried to assure Elsa that she was fine, but when she fake a laugh her head hurt, and a headache began to flow.

Anna felt dizzy "I'm good, I'm good!... I, uh, wanted to talk to you Elsa" She said.

"Later" Elsa responded, and Anna didn't protest because she said it in her '_queen voice_' "First we go to the doctor to check if you are alright"

"You will be with me?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked puzzle, and then she get close to her sister. She asked her, whispering in her ear "You didn't do this on purpose just to spend time with me, did you?"

Anna laughed, this time for real, but it still hurt a little "Oh, Elsa. I want to be with you but no that bad! Wait! No, I mean yes! I MEAN! I'm not gonna crash with anyone to spend time with you unless is necessary... it is? I hope it isn't because this wasn't funny"

Elsa giggle "It isn't, Anna. Remember what I promise?" She smiled Anna "Now lets go to the doctor, and don't worry, I will not leave you until the doctor assure me that you are all right, okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Its nothing serious. She just need to rest, and drink this" The doctor, a huge man with a mustache and glasses name Barben, give Anna a cup of tea, which make both sister glance at him with doubt "The tea contains some herbs that will help you with the pain"

Anna, who sat in a bed, drank a little "Its a little..." A yawn "...hot" She said, blinking a couple of times.

Barben crossed his arms "You are sleepy? After a blow like that you shouldn't sleep... you said you was dizzy, so it could be dangerous if you have a contusion. Maybe give you the tea was a bad idea considering that you was tired already"

Elsa decide to approach her sister, sitting at her side "Why are you tired, Anna? Do you have problems to sleep at night?"

"Recently..." She admitted.

A gasp scape from the mouth of the Queen "Why? Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

The princess seemed hesitant.

"Tell you later"

The man make a noise to attract their attention "Well, you can go now. Just make sure that the princess doesn't fall sleep, your Majesty. It may be nothing serious but Its just in case I'm wrong"

"Understood" Was the fast reply of Elsa before exit the room alongside Anna.

"Now what?" Said Anna.

"Now to your room, and we are going to talk, a lot. You are going to get bored to death if that means that you will stay awake, Anna"

Anna chuckled "Oh Elsa, please. Like you were boring! I'd never get tired of hearing you talk"

Red spread across the cheeks of the old sister, a blush. But Anna was too far focused in trying to keep herself on feet that she didn't notice.

She didn't even recall when they arrive in her room.

Or when did she place herself on the bed.

And when she closed her eyes.

* * *

Elsa shut the door behind her, careful to not wake Anna. She was hating herself now, like many times before, but it was a necessary evil.

With everyone believing that she was taking care of Anna, she now had the perfect opportunity to go out of the castle! Damn those stupid council members! They expected her to never leave the castle or what?

It was her fault for freeze the entire kingdom, she knew. At least she hope that Anna will forgive her for this.

And then, the idea of leaving her sister after saying all that...

_No!_

Focus, it was late for regrets. With a hand the queen took the map, and she began to walk in the direction of the stables to pick her horse.

And then, to the trolls.

"Elsa!"

_God damn it!_

Kristoff reach her faster, and then he began to pant. It was notorious that he was looking for her since a long time. Exhausted, Kristoff looked up and smiled. "Finally... got you!" And then he tried to pull himself up.

His expression change into one of much concern. "Elsa! I heard what happened to Anna but only what the servants knew! They said that you took her to the medic but that was all, and he didn't know where were you two. Where is Anna!?"

"Breath, Kristoff, She is fine. She is resting in her room, here" She pointed to the door at her back.

"Thank goodness, can I enter?" And he let out a small laugh.

"Yes, you may... Anna mentioned something that she wanted to speak with me, do you know about it?"

Kristoff opened his mouth but closed it in a flash, and he was so fast that Elsa almost didn't see it. He didn't say more, and only stood there. Elsa was toying with the idea of use her authority and made the man talk, but then again her sister say that she will talk with her later.

So she really hadn't nothing to worry... No, she had much for now...

Elsa sigh "Just be sure to not wake her... Actually, will you watched her for me? I had to go. The day isn't over yet..."

"Those creeps of the council never leave you alone, huh? Don't worry, I tell her that you didn't mean to leave" He said before walk to the door, and grab the knob

However, for a reason that Kristoff didn't know, the smile of Elsa faded, and her lips went down "Thank you Kristoff, I appreciated it" And she started to walk away.

Kristoff only stare there, unsure of what that really mean. He gave up two minutes late, finally opening the door and passing into the room. He sat down, and watched how her girlfriend sleep in the bed, with a expression of full mildness. Anna was dreaming something wonderful.

So Kristoff remained quiet, oblivious that the Queen was heading to the trolls that once raised him.


End file.
